Display systems of many different kinds are used for outdoor and indoor signs and advertising displays, and one common type of such display systems includes a display panel supported by a frame structure. Just a few of the almost unlimited variety of such systems are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,636 (Matthews) and 3,739,508 (Lyles) and in the catalog of 80/20 Inc., a company in Ft. Wayne, Ind.
Many prior art display systems are complex in construction, lacking in sturdiness, and/or lacking in adaptability. Further, many prior systems are difficult to construct, require a very large assortment of pieces and hardware, and/or allow for little adjustment in size or shape to meet the needs of a user.
With regard to sturdiness, prior art devices, which are often made of very inexpensive materials, tend to break or develop "waviness." That is, frame components which are originally straight tend to develop undesirable curvature or bends. Additionally, over time the system begins to loosen and fall apart. Sign systems made from more expensive alloys such as aluminum and steel tend to be more complex and relatively expensive.
Additionally, some prior art systems include parts which are painted or otherwise permanently coated with appropriate colorant to coordinate with the chosen panel graphics and enhance overall aesthetic appearance. Such an arrangement allows for no modification without recoating or recoloring at great expense. Additionally, such painted or coated members tend to show wear and nicks relatively easily, particularly if the paint or other coating is only a thin layer applied to the surface of the sign system parts.
Clearly, an improved sign system which exhibits increased versatility and adaptability, greater strength, better ease of use, and/or lesser cost would be an important advance in the art.